The disclosures herein relate in general to image processing, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for detecting an object in response to depth information.
Depth information is useful for detecting an object within an image. Such detection enables certain types of machine vision operations. Some previous techniques have been developed to perform such detection, but those techniques can suffer from computational inefficiency, unreliability if the image has imperfections (e.g., noisy and/or missing pixels), and/or insufficient accuracy.